


November 28, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought you rarely checked on me,'' Supergirl muttered before she scowled with Reverend Amos Howell.





	November 28, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

''I thought you rarely checked on me,'' Supergirl muttered before she scowled with Reverend Amos Howell and flew from the Smallville villain she currently battled.

THE END


End file.
